


Letters

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You've been sneaking love letters in Liv's locker.
Relationships: Liv Rooney/Reader, Liv Rooney/You
Kudos: 21





	Letters

Having feelings for your best friend is hard. Especially when she’s a super famous and gorgeous pop star that never seems to notice how much you love her… So for the past few months, you’ve left anonymous love letters in her locker. It was something you would drop every time she would be out shooting Voltage, just to be sure that she wouldn’t accidentally catch you in the act. You loved writing these for her, always complimenting her or giving her poems of your own to try to brighten her day, and she always loved receiving them, a bigger smile coming to her lips every time she would read your words. **  
**

At first, she thought they were from Artie… But when she confronted him, telling him that she wasn’t interested, he was only confused. That’s when she realized that it wasn’t him, and it must have been someone else. Seeing her trying to guess who it could be, talking your ear off about all the theories she has, always made you giggle… until you realized that all her theories were about boys.

Learning that she couldn’t possibly love you back because you’re a girl, even though you were sure that you had a small chance, broke your heart a little each day… but you still couldn’t stop bringing her the letters, each one making more excited and happy. That’s all you wanted: to make her happy, even if it’s from afar.

Those were the thoughts swimming in your head when you walk into the school, your feet taking you straight towards your locker. You give out a smile when you notice Liv standing next to it, the blond talking with her brother Joey.

“I’m just saying.” You arrive just as Joey seems to walk away, giving Liv a teasing smile. “It might not be a guy.”

You frown in confusion a the words, looking at Liv to see that she’s in deep thought. “What’s he talking about?”

She jumps up in surprise, her eyes looking at you while she pouts. “I asked Joey to see who’s the guy leaving me letters, but now that he saw who it is, he refuses to tell me!”

You feel your heart drop inside your stomach, your eyes slightly turning towards the Rooney brother standing across the hallway with shaky hands. “You mean… he saw the guy?”

You feel like you wanna die when Joey sends you a wave with a wider grin than usual, your face slightly warming up as Liv speaks.

“Yeah!” Her pout changes to a sad expression. “Only thing, it’s not a guy, it’s a girl…”

You can hear the disappointment in her voice, which feels like a punch to the gut, but you breathe through the pain and open your mouth to let out these next words: “And you… don’t like girls?”

“Huh? Oh! No, no, I love girls! I’ve always had!" 

Hope fills up your lungs faster than water could, though confusion spread on your face. "Then what’s the problem?”

“Well…” Sadness appears in her eyes. “The girl is probably pulling a prank on me…”

“What?” Your eyes widen in shock. “Why would you think that? Why would a girl pull a prank on you?”

“Because no girl likes me that way, (Y/N).” Liv gives out what sounds to be a chuckle, but it breaks at the end. “They never did… Every time I would ask one out, it’s always the same thing, I’m… I’m too feminine for girls.”

“That’s bullshit.” Liv gasps in surprise at your choice of words, though she doesn’t have time to comment on that that you’re already talking again. “You’re not too feminine for girls, Liv. You’re perfect. You’ve always been and you’ll always be perfect. All those girls who rejected you were idiots who wouldn’t see how beautiful and absolute mesmerizing you are, and I swear, even if it takes me the rest of my life, I’m gonna prove it to you every day.”

Her lips stretch out into a sweet smile, a kind light appearing in her pupils. “And why would you do that?”

“Because…!” You give out a nervous chuckle, playing with the straps of your backpack as you look down at your shoes. “You deserve to be loved, Liv… You always go out of your way to make people happy and… And that’s ok of the many things I like about you.”

Liv’s eyes sparkle up. “You’re the one who wrote the letters, didn’t you?”

“Pff! No!” She playfully quirks an eyebrow when you try to deny it, your cheeks warming up. “… maybe…”

“I already knew.” Your eyes widen in shock, her hands showing you the letter you put in her locker the day before. “You forgot a sticker note on the back. You know? The ones I bought you two months ago?”

You blink a few times in complete silence, an embarrassed groan escaping your mouth as you hide your blushing face, which makes her give out a loud laugh. “How did I not notice that…?”

“Well, for one, I’m glad to know that you’re not pranking me…” You look through your fingers at her, noticing the sweetness in her eyes along with the shyness in her smile. “Because… I really wanted these letters to be real.”

“… They are.” You lower your hands, somehow not shaking. “I meant every word I wrote.”

“In that case…” She reaches out, taking one of your hands in hers so she can intertwine her fingers with yours. “Wanna go on a first date after school?”

You’ve never smiled as happy as you are in that simple moment. “I already can’t wait.”


End file.
